The present invention relates generally to a package, and more particularly to a package for absorbent articles.
Absorbent articles such as panty liners, feminine napkins and tampons are frequently carried about in purses, backpacks and briefcases until needed. Typically, the articles are put in these containers loose. Unfortunately, these containers do not always provide a hygienic environment for the articles, and thus the articles can become dirty and/or damaged. Further, the articles can become scattered about in the containers so they are difficult to find when needed.
In the past, specifically designed pouches have been distributed for holding several absorbent articles at a time. These pouches reduce contact between the articles and potentially non-hygienic environments, and make the articles easier to find when needed. The pouches are made from durable materials such as heavy vinyl so they can be reused, but reuse necessitates the pouches be refilled from time to time. Further, the pouches frequently become non-hygienic after extended use, requiring them to be cleaned or discarded and replaced.
To avoid these problems, some persons use clear plastic sandwich bags to hold the articles. These bags usually maintain a hygienic environment for the articles and make the articles easier to find when needed. Although the bags must be filled from time to time, they are readily disposable and replaceable thereby reducing some of the concerns and inconveniences caused by extended use. However, because the bags are transparent, they permit the contents of the bags to be viewed. Some users desire more discreet packaging. Thus, there is a need for a discreet, disposable and economical recloseable package for holding several articles at a time.
Briefly, apparatus of this invention is a package comprising a plurality of absorbent articles and recloseable packaging. The packaging includes a flexible pocket having a hollow interior sized and shaped for receiving the plurality of absorbent articles and an opening extending into the hollow interior of the pocket sized and shaped for permitting at least one of the plurality of articles to be withdrawn from the hollow interior of the pocket. The packaging also includes a flap attached to the pocket adapted for covering the opening to retain the plurality of absorbent articles in the hollow interior of the pocket. The flap is selectably moveable between an open position in which the opening is generally unobstructed by the flap to permit the article to be withdrawn through the opening and a closed position in which the flap covers the opening and an exterior area of the pocket to retain the articles in the pocket and to prevent the article from passing through the opening. In addition, the packaging includes a closure positioned on the pocket and/or the flap for releasably holding the flap in the closed position. The closure permits the flap to be positioned in a different location on the pocket during successive closings when successive articles are removed from the interior of the pocket to permit the packaging to conform to the remaining articles in the interior of the pocket.
In another aspect of the invention, the packaging includes a flexible pocket, an opening, a flap, and an adhesive closure positioned on the pocket and/or the flap for releasably holding the flap in the closed position.
Other features of the present invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.